The Ying Yang Exoricists
by Dude492
Summary: (Requested) This is the Story of Tai and Taro, Two High School students who miraculously made it into Truecross Academy, But when they discover the School is not what it seems they must become Exorcists to stay there, The Duo seem to be Unstoppable but will the Demon's Evil crush the two? (Follows Main plot and Main Characters, Expect Mature Themes and Language)


The Ying Yang Exoricists

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Now my regular Fans may be wondering, why aren't you doing Pokémon Stories? Why are working on something that's not Pokémon?! Well this a request of sorts from a Friend of mine who is a big fan of the Blue Exorcist Anime and I offered to do a story about the two of us in the Blue Exorcist World, Now see, here's where it got touchy: He's got this Idea that EVERY fan-fic is about the girl/guy screwing their favourite Characters and with most of my stories that's true, But this time it's Sex free and not about my regular themes."**_

_**Dude492: "While I have seen the Anime I haven't read the comics so forgive me if I get something wrong but let me put it like this: It's a Requested story so I don't care what you say about it, with that out of the way, Let the Story begin!"**_

"UGGGGHHH! BORED!" Groaned Tai as he turned to look out the Window.

"You have a Cure for boredom Taro?" He asked.

"No, I don't." I answered as Tai hit his head against the Bus window, I'm Taro Magile and I'm currently 16 years old and attending Tulargar High School, A Private School with 60 year old teachers and roughly one thousand five hundred dickheads, My friend trying to damage his brain via the Bus window is Tai Caliso, 16 Years old too though I'm older by 3 months and Tai happens to be one of the Biggest Nerds in Tulargar, though his size makes it hard to see it from first glance.

"Boredom has struck and it's infecting me, I can feel it: coursing through my body!" He whined, Tai is somehow one of my best Friends from Tulargar High School but due to some social experiment the entire school was supposed to hang out at some high school named True Cross Academy today.

"Calm down dude, It's only going to be another ten Minutes." I encouraged, While I tried to stay Optimistic, Tai spouted Pessimist Comments about how the trip would suck and how we'd have all this all for nothing, Yep, We were Exact Opposites, I'm Optimistic, He's Pessimistic, I'm Sporty, He spends his time looking up things on the Internet the World isn't ready for, I'm Popular, He's got a small circle of Friends and yet… We just bonded and became friends, still haven't figured out how that part happened yet.

"FINALLY!" Tai cheered in a sarcastic tone as I looked out the Bus Window, The School was massive! It had Buildings of all sorts of different colours and So much Trees and Plants inside the Campus, It even had multiple stories! And we were only a Few Kilometres away!

"Dude this place is Massive!" I gasped as Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen better." He grunted as I looked at him 'Was he delusional?!' I thought.

"But its way nicer looking then SAO's Main Building." He reflected, 'Oh, He's talking about Anime again…" I realized, another thing that separates us: Nerd Knowledge, I know some of it, Tai is practically an Anime Professor, Not that I didn't like it, In fact it helped me make friends with some very nice people, Tai just… goes overboard a bit, Almost every second day he sends me a link to a Trailer for an Anime to see if I'm Interested in it.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP USING ANIME TO REFERENCE EVERYTHING?!" I shouted at him as he held his chin, thinking the answer over.

"Reflex?" He guessed as I sighed and gave up as placed my head against the chair in front of me.

"And there goes your Tolerance." Tai sighed as he looked out the Window, I admit, it was giant for a School but it wasn't any wonder of the World or anything. The Bus stopped as I stood as well as Tai, We simultaneously stretched our arms as the clearing in the middle of the bus finally thinned out enough for us to walk off it as Tai stretched some more.

"God damn I hate Excursions." He cursed as his leg cracked as he sighed in relief before we followed the group to where we were all herded together.

"My boring sense is tingling." Tai sighed as I shushed him, they could say something important and if I listened to Tai I could miss it then we'd both 'be in deep shit' as he'd say.

"Attention Students, I will introduce you to Truecross Academy's Principal now so be quiet and be sure to listen to anything he has to say, Please give a warm Tulargar Welcome to Johann Faust the fifth!" Our Teacher introduced as I felt my eyes widen at his weird clothes, He wore a White Top Hat with a Pink and Purple Base, Purple Gloves, A pink handkerchief with white spots around his neck, White Suit and White Undershirt and I think I could see him wearing Jester Pants from the bumps poking out from the stand he stood behind as our Teacher stood with her Jaw hung.

"What a Freak." I heard Tai say to himself.

"Says you." I countered as he raised an eyebrow at my burn.

"You know I'm right." He chanted, I swear if there was a devil on my shoulder it'd probably look like Tai.

"Thank you Miss Ranberry, Hello Students of Tulargar High! I am Johann Faust: The Fifth, Principal of Truecross Academy and I welcome you to my academy, Now you all know we're here today to extend your Friend Circle and to see the differences between our High Schools so go make friends and learn things that could help you and your school!" Faust encouraged before he vanished in a Pink Smokecloud.

"Gay." I heard Tai whisper behind me.

"Uh thank you Mr Faust, now as he said go and Socialize with Students of the other Campus and please keep your Rubbish in your pockets." Our Teacher encouraged as we turned around and climbed up the steps to the Academy.

"Dude that Johann guy is freakin' weird." Tai stated as he caught up to me.

"Maybe, but at least he's not boring." I balanced as Tai looked up in thought for a second.

"Oh yeah." He nodded as we reached the Courtyard as the class stood and looked in awe, It was completely clean as if the Paint had just been applied earlier today, The grass was Bright green and looked inviting as Notice Boards were spread across the campus as Students in Dark Blue Blazers were talking amongst themselves or staring at us.

"Come on! Snap out of it People!" Tai shouted out the main group as he brang most of us to grips as our Fellow Students scattered across the Campus, Tai had this Leader sense about him from time to time, Mostly when other people hinder his own progress.

"So dude, you mind if I hang with you some more or you rather me scram?" He asked, He also had a rough idea of when people didn't want him around, shame it didn't work when I wanted him to shut up.

"Sure man." I allowed.

"Arigato." He bowed as I looked him in confusion at he rolled his eyes.

"Arigato means Thank You in Japanese." He explained, Another Side effect of watching Anime I guess.

"Oh ok." I acknowledge as he looked around.

"This is a pretty big School, where do you think we should go?" Tai asked as I looked around for a Map.

"Let's just walk around, we're bound to find something interesting if we walk far enough." I thought aloud as Tai agreed with my recently concocted plan as we walked upstairs and looked around, the place felt like a Church with Golden light flowing through the window and the almost stale smell the Corridor's Fragrance.

"Dude, This place is a Christian School right?" Asked Tai as he stopped and looked out the Window.

"Yeah, so?" I answered as I looked at Tai, he looked confused, yet somewhat intrigued.

"Then why are they drawing Star of David's all around?" He wondered.

"What?" I asked him as he showed me a group of Truecross Students surrounding a Teacher who was wearing a Black Duster and a sliver pendant as she drew a symbols inside of a Star of David.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"My thoughts exactly, either they're some kind of Jewish Rebellion or they have no clue what Christianity is." Tai guessed as we heard footsteps coming from the staircase above us.

"Dude, Talk about our YouTube group!" Tai whispered as I caught on, we always wanted to make a YouTube Channel about Video Games but never had the Time, we talked about it nearly all the time.

"So what if we used Subtitles? It wouldn't matter and it'll be a hell of a lot harder to edit too!" I acted as Tai crossed his arms as the Teacher in a duster came down the stairs.

"Well if we did use subtitles then we'd appeal to a Larger Audience and it'd look a hell of a lot better but if you want to be Selfish then do that." Tai pretended as the Teacher approached us.

"You two, aren't you are supposed to be talking with students from other Schools? Get to it." The Young Teacher ordered, He looked about our age and had glasses but wore a Black Duster like the teachers.

"Uh right." I agreed.

"Sure dude." Tai nodded as we went up the stairs and the Teacher continued to patrol the School.

"I smell a Cult or… a Pedo Group." Tai said, I quickly turned around to face him.

"Dude!" I scolded as he looked at me confused then looked up in realisation.

"Oh right, Note: To self don't say pedo stuff in public." He noted as I rubbed my temples.

"Moving on, Where are we now?" I asked as Tai looked around.

"From the looks of it, A Courtyard, though it's pretty much deserted." Tai thought aloud, I turned left to go to what looked like the Toilets and Tai followed me before he stopped.

"Dude, I hear something." Tai said as I listened too, but I only heard the sound of the Students talking on the Lower levels.

"It's nothing Tai." I concluded as Tai listened in harder.

"Taros look, I definitely hear something, and I think it's screaming." He said in a Serious Tone, I listened harder as I ignored the Laughter and Talking of the Students down below as I listened harder as I now heard the muffled cries of someone.

"Holy Crap." I said as Tai moved his ear around.

"Somewhere near the Courtyard." Tai whispered as he crouch-ran to a tree as I leant up against an Air duct, I peeped around to see three guys crowded around a girl as she had her mouth covered by a Tall Fat Student as the other two leant in to her face.

"What is it?" Signed Tai to me as I motioned a Girl and a crouch thrust as his eyes widened, He had a reputation as a Freak but when it came down to it I think he wanted to be a hero.

"Stay hidden, I'll signal you." He walked out from behind the Tree with his hands behind his back as the Fat kid alerted the skinny duo as they let Tai approach, His messy hair and his sunken eyes kinda made him look like one of them as I crept closer to the Abductees whilst Tai keep their eyes focused on him.

"Buzz off!" Threatened what looked like the leader as Tai kept walking towards them, that's when the leader pulled out a knife.

"I said Buzz off!" He shouted as Tai stopped and grinned which intimidated the group.

"Relax, I'm not gonna squeal, I'm here-" He licked his lips as the Leader seemed to lower the knife.

"for that nice ass." He acted as the girl squirmed and shook while the Fat Kid's arms held her steady.

"Well… She can easily be shared…" The leader agreed as he holstered the knife as Tai dropped his grin as he entered the group.

"Nice pick." He commented as I flanked the group to get an Opening on the other skinny kid.

"Hoped so, it took us a while to get all alone." The Leader chuckled, He wore a Jersey with a Backwards NBA Cap with Jeans and a Monster Brand T-Shirt, He now cupped the girl's chin as I noticed her mouth had been covered with duct Tape as I noticed Tai trying not to look at the Girl but instead identified the other possible Rapists.

"What you staring at?" Asked the Skinny one as the Leader now looked at Tai with his hand on the knife.

"Just wondering when we can do this again." Tai fake grinned as the Leader put his hand on his Shoulder.

"If we can get this done quickly we can do it again tomorrow." The Leader grinned as he lifted the skirt of the Girl in the Red Blazer.

"Wait!" Panicked Tai as the trio looked at him.

"You gotta prep them, You know, Start the Waterworks." Tai grinned maliciously as he whispered something in her ear as she looked at Tai before he grinned and when others weren't looking he winked as the Girl nodded.

"So let's get started." The Leader chuckled as the Girl squirmed and wriggled in the Sweaty Fat kid's Grip.

"Yes, It'd be a SHAME if something happened." Tai added, 'That must be the signal!' I realized and I jumped from behind the columns and punched the Skinny kid as the leader pulled out the knife but Tai grabbed it from him and punched him straight in the jaw as I repeatedly punched the Skinny kid.

"Taro catch!" Tai yelled as he threw the Knife with the grip still pointed down, I thankfully caught it as I kicked the Skinny in the stomach as he fell backwards.

"Dude! Get Tubby and the Girl! I'll deal with Jackass and Sticks!" Tai offered as I noticed the Girl's Ginger Hair as she disappeared around the corner with the Fat kid's wheezy breathing as Tai got punched by the Leader, but he came back by grabbing his jersey and rocketing his fist into the Leader's face.

"Run Forrest Run!" Tai encouraged as blocked the Leader's punch with his own punch as the Skinny kid tried to kick him but Tai grabbed his leg and pulled him over and winded him as Tai got punched by the Leader as the Duo got into a Fistfight, I ran after the girl as she was dragged by the fat kid to the Fire Exit, I pulled the Knife out and grabbed the tip of it.

"Freeze Fatso!" I yelled but he failed to stop, I threw the Knife as it spun straight into his back as he squealed and let go of the Girl as I ran up to her.

"You ok?" I asked as she pulled the Tape off her mouth.

"Yeah." She mumbled but the fat kid came back around with knife pulled out, I shoulder tackled his sweaty stomach as he fell to the ground with the knife dropped.

"Eww, Fat guy sweat." I groaned as I flicked it off my arm as the ginger haired girl stepped back at the word sweat, I looked at her as she breathed in and stood up.

"Gross Dude." She grinned, we heard Tai roar at two guys as one of them went flying into the Brick wall as he got knocked out, we ran to see Tai corner the Leader as he beat the Kid's face into Pulp before winding him then picking him up and throwing him onto the concrete before he noticed us.

"Hey guys, How'd you go?" He asked as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

**-LATER-**

After the Police sorted out that Tai was in fact not one of the attempted Rapists and the Paramedics had made sure nothing had happened we were allowed to talk each other.

"So what's your name?" Tai asked the girl.

"I'm Jasmine, What's your names?" She asked.

"I'm Taro, That's Tai." I introduced.

"Sup." Tai greeted.

"Taro and Tai, Ha, You two sound like twins, in fact… You two kinda look the same." Jasmine laughed as Tai looked at me and vice Versa.

"Yeah, we kind of do…" I agreed.

"That's weird, we look sorta the same but we're totally different like doppelgangers." Tai thought aloud.

"Haha yeah… So Jessica, You ok?" I asked as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"You're sounding just like all those doctors, Do I look like I have any bruises?" Jasmine remarked.

"Uh No." Answered Tai.

"Great Answer Genius." She said sarcastically as she responded to a Bus horn.

"Well, My Bus is going to be here soon so I'll be off, Bye guys!" She waved.

"Bye!" I waved as Tai waved without saying anything.

"Well how about that? Got to beat the shit out of people and stop the Rape, I'm totally getting Karma for this." He bragged as we heard someone walk behind us, Tai was the first to turn around.

"Mr Faust? Look I never done anything to her I swear!" Tai told the truth as Mr Faust waved his hand at Tai's Apology.

"I saw what happened Tai Caliso and you must be Taros Magile? Pleasure to meet you both." Mr Faust grinned before tipping his hat and clearing his throat.

"Now I saw the fight that happened as well as you pretending to be with those Rapists Mr Caliso-" He explained as Tai looked away in embarrassment.

"And normally I'd allow the Punishment for not contacting a Teacher about this but it seems you two handled the Situation perfectly fine on your own and right now our School could really use someone like you two boys, So-" He pulled out two Contracts.

"I've spoken with the Principals of your High School and if you sign this Contract you'll accepted into TrueCross Academy and will become Exoricists!" He said excitedly.

"Exoricists?" Tai asked.

"Oh that's just a sub course but of course you'll be able to study your normal studies as well, Besides this is the Best School in the State! What do you say?" Mr Faust asked as Tai held out a Pen for me.

"We accept." I announced as Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, How much is the Acceptance fee?" Tai asked as Mr Faust laughed.

"Smart question, How about we make a Gamble? The better grades you both get, the lower price I'll charge your Parents, both get a Perfect in everything, You both don't pay, one of you fails, I charge you both." He grinned.

"What?! That's Bullcrap!" Tai shouted in Protest.

"Don't use that toungue in front of me, Just consider it motivation to work harder, So, do we have a deal?" He asked once more.

"Suppose we haven't got a choice." Tai said as he signed his contract and I signed mine and the two contracts exploded in a Puff of pink smoke.

"Excellent, You two prepare your things tonight, I'll send a car around for the two of you at 8'Clock!" Mr Faust smiled.

"Thanks Mr Faust." I said.

"No Problem! Oh, Be sure to purchase a Uniform from the Lost and Found before you leave!" He reminded.

"Well dude, Looks like we're starting School in a High School with a Gay Gambling Principal in charge of a 5 Story Building, We're fucked." Tai chanted in Sarcasm.


End file.
